hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bob Nekaro)
'The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a near average season with 13 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The strongest and deadliest storm of the year was Category 4 Hurricane Claudette. Hurricane Grace also brought significant damage to the East Coast. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2021 till:20/06/2021 color:C1 text:Ana (C1) from:20/07/2021 till:23/07/2021 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:11/08/2021 till:22/08/2021 color:C4 text:Claudette (C4) from:20/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:03/09/2021 till:11/09/2021 color:C3 text:Elsa (C3) from:06/09/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:15/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:C2 text:Grace (C2) barset:break from:28/09/2021 till:02/10/2021 color:C1 text:Henri (C1) from:03/10/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:14/10/2021 till:24/10/2021 color:C3 text:Julian (C3) from:21/10/2021 till:23/10/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:02/11/2021 till:08/11/2021 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) from:20/11/2021 till:24/11/2021 color:TS text:Mindy (SS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana A small area of low pressure in the southeastern Gulf of Mexico formed on June 14. Due to warm waters and fairly low wind shear, the low was monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On June 16, Tropical Depression One formed about 150 miles northeast of the Cuba coast. One was nearly stationary for two days due to increased wind shear, nearly dissipating into a trough. However, wind shear relaxed as the system began to move northwestward. On June 18, One was upgraded into Tropical Storm Ana. Ana then rapidly intensified into a storm with 70 mph winds and made landfall near the Texas-Mexico border. Ana was initially believed to have peaked as a tropical storm with 70 mph winds, but post-season analysis confirmed that the storm was a minimal hurricane for 6 hours on June 19. Ana caused three fatalities, but the name Ana was not retired. Tropical Storm Bill A small upper-level area of low pressure in the western Atlantic north of Bermuda slowly organized and developed tropical characteristics beginning on July 18. On July 20, the low pressure area strengthened into Tropical Storm Bill. Bill then weakened to a tropical depression and remained a tropical storm for the next 3 days before dissipating on July 23 as it entered cooler waters. Hurricane Claudette A tropical wave exited the African coast on August 7. The wave slowly moved northwestward, and was monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On August 11, Tropical Depression Three formed. Three was later upgraded into Tropical Storm ''Claudette ''on August 12. Claudette intensified over the next several days at a moderate pace, becoming a Category 2 hurricane on August 16. At this time, Claudette caused heavy rains throughout the Lesser Antilles. Claudette became the first major hurricane of the season on August 17 as the storm's intensification became faster, and peaked with 145 mph winds late that night. On August 18, the storm was downgraded to a Category 3 as it moved northwestward toward Florida. Claudette made landfall near Miami, Florida on August 19 as a Category 2 hurricane, causing extensive damage. Tropical Storm Danny A large extratropical storm in the Northeastern Atlantic Ocean formed in mid-August. The extratropical storm slowly decreased in size and gained subtropical characteristics. On August 20, the NHC identified Subtropical Depression Four. Four was later upgraded into Subtropical Storm Danny on August 21. On August 22, Danny was declared fully tropical for 6 hours, but later was re-classified as a subtropical storm again. On August 24, Danny became extratropical once again. Danny did not affect any land or cause any deaths. Hurricane Elsa A tropical wave exited the African coast on September 1. The wave then slowly moved northwestward and was designated Tropical Depression Five on September 3 as the system gained a closed circulation. Five strengthened into Tropical Storm Elsa on September 4. Due to a lack of wind shear and warm waters, Elsa went explosive intensification on September 5, becoming a Category 3 hurricane briefly on September 6 before weakening later that day to a Category 1 due to increased wind shear. On September 7, Elsa dissipated initially, but was monitored for possible re-development. On September 8, Elsa regenerated into a minimal tropical storm southwest of the Azores. Elsa struggled to intensify over the next 3 days, reaching a secondary peak with 45 mph winds on September 9. Elsa then became extratropical on September 11, while still producing gale force winds. Elsa did not cause any fatalities or major damage. Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace An upper-level low northwest of the Lesser Antilles was monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis beginning on September 12. The low pressure area stalled out and On September 15, the system was designated Tropical Depression Seven as a Hurricane Hunters aircraft identified a closed circulation. Grace formed in a similar manner to Hurricane Joaquin of 2015, but took a different path. Early on September 16, the storm's winds increased to 45 mph, supporting an upgrade to tropical storm status; thus, the storm received the name ''Grace. ''Shortly after the storm was named, Grace underwent rapid deepening, becoming a Category 2 hurricane by later on September 17. Grace took a northwestward turn, and made landfall in the Outer Banks of North Carolina on September 18 as a minimal Category 2 with 100 mph winds. Grace continued to move northwestward into Virginia. On September 19, Grace became extratropical with 65 mph winds. '' ''Grace caused 26 fatalities and $1 billion in damage. The name Grace was retired for the 2027 season and replaced with Gillian. Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Subtropical Storm Mindy Retirement After the season, the names ''Claudette and Grace were retired due their impacts on land. They were replaced with the names Carolyn and Gillian for the 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Claudette became the 10th-costliest Atlantic hurricane on record. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons